A Fox's Last Wish
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Tails gets seriously injured by Sonic, and revived by Shadow. Now all he wants is revenge...
1. Please Don't Let Me Die

A Fox's Last Wish  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Sonic, and probably never...ever will! They're owned by SEGA except Sally and Bunnie who's owned by Archie and DIC.  
  
-----------------------[   
  
Tails was walking around the village, looking for something Metal he could use for his Cyclone's new armor, he was up since 3 in the morning trying yo find some scrap metal, but it seems like he'll have to be leaving for Robotropolis when the Freedom Fighters go out again today. Suddenly, he seen Sonic storm out of what looked like Sally's hut, walking a little slower than he usually did. Tails didn't pay attention to that, but the little piece of Metal that was hanging from his shoes as he ran up to him saying hi, but Sonic just pushed him aside and kept walking.  
  
Tails was surprised at Sonic's action, so flew behind him trying to figure out what was wrong, but Sonic immediately spun around.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Don't you have anyone else to play with besides me?" He said angrily as he shoved him away again, but this time harder.  
  
Tails still followed him, trying to get the metal off his shoe, as well as find out what was bothering his 'brother'. He reached an open clearing far away from Knothole when Sonic faced Tails again.  
  
"Damn it kid! "He yelled, making Tails jump, " Leave me alone!"  
  
He let out a cry and punched the poor fox in his face, making him yelp in pain and fall to the ground. As soon as Tails got up, he noticed that Sonic was glowing strangely, something he only seen once or twice before, since everything he used this attack on ended up dead. He gasped and tried to fly up, only to get hit by a quick homing attack and sent to the ground again. But this time when he got up, he was met with a light speed attack that was like none seen before. There wasn't the trail of blue light behind it, like it was just an attack of pure fury, but Tails couldn't inspect it for long since he soon blacked out.  
  
Tails woke up still in the field of grass a while later, but it was almost sunset and Sonic was nowhere to be found, like Tails wanted to see Sonic now. He tried to get to his feet, letting out a whine from the pain he was in as he slowly lifted himself onto his hands and knees. He was shaking, obviously hurt bad and scared as he heard a Sonic Boom (If you don't remember, its the sound Sonic or some other speedy thing made when it starts running in Sonic SatAM), he was coming back much to his dismay as he gave up and clasped on the ground. But when the sound stopped, nothing happened, someone was in the field with him, but nothing happened.  
  
He looked around as best as he can from his position as he eyes a hedgehog like shape in the shadows, it looked exactly like Sonic, but a few of his spikes were out of place, pointing upwards. He noticed the figure was about to leave again, so Tails said as loud as he could, but it came out as a soft whisper.  
  
"Please don't leave me here to die." He said almost crying.  
  
The Hedgehog looked at him and walked over, kneeling down to him. Tails couldn't see well, except for the flash of light from the flame ring on his wrist which revealed a black hedgehog with red streaks in his head spikes. His eyes were the strange color of red and so was a faint streak around his eyes. The hedgehog picked Tails up slowly, trying not to hurt him more, and ran off, making another Sonic Boom.  
  
Sonic hadn't released what he had done until late at night, a few hours after the sun went down. He had been blowing off random people all day, but he thought he actually killed his best friend in the field back there. He sat on his bed, starring at the wall after he realized it. Even if he did live though the attack, which he doubted, Tails would be dead in a few hours without medical help. Search parties had been sent out to look for him already, and he knew that sooner or later they would come back with a body or a dieing fox so he waited, and as soon as they come into the village he would admit it, since he had nothing left anyway.  
  
-------------[ Ten Minutes Ago  
  
Sonic had wondered into Sally's hut, which now housed Elias, her Mom and her dad, but Elias, Sally, and ST.John were the ones who wanted to talk to him. The king and queen were still asleep at the time, so that meant that Elias was in charge for now.  
  
What they basically wanted to tell him was that Sonic was not going to able to go outside Knothole except in an extreme emergency. He was only able to go to Robotropolis, Angel Island, and Tails' Workshop. He was on total lock down until the Sword of Acorn was recovered, which made him mad enough without more news.Sally wanted nothing more to do with Sonic, she wanted to be with him, but now her duties kept her away too much, so she just said good-bye in tears and stormed out the room.St.John had the last bit of 'Good News', which was that they had reports that the powers from the Chaos and Master Emeralds were getting weaker, which basically means he could almost never go super of use their powers again. They were treating Sonic like he was some teenage criminal, he couldn't take it anymore. He resisted the urge to punch St.Jerk in his face and stormed out the room, ready to hurt anything in his path.  
  
-----------[  
  
Tails was in some kind of lucid tank with a mask over his face, there were wires all over his body and he could barley see anything outside the tank. The only thing that kept him alive was the mask over his muzzle, which also let him hear his now labored breaths. The black hedgehog walked into the room, who now looked a little blue because of the luqid in the tank. The hedgehog went up to the tank and tapped it, and Tails tried to move, but found that he couldn't.  
  
"You should calm down..."The Hedgehog said tapping the tank again."I'm not going to hurt you, so just chill out and take this time to heal."  
  
"Grrrrr...who are you? And why am I in this tank?"Tails said forgetting that this was his savior.  
  
"My name is Shadow..."He moved over to the control panel and moved his finger around a small button."And I think you shouldn't talk back to your new 'friend'."He looked at Tails."I have a little offer, you see I know only one other person could beat you up that badly besides me, and I know in your good heart that you want sweet revenge on him for killing you..."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm still alive, and I don't want revenge on him!"Tails protested trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"I just brought you back to life with the power of this Spaceship, the ARK, I mean a space Colony. And what I mean is that you will be my partner in putting that blue hedgehog to rest, and taking over this planet!"  
  
"I won't do it!"Tails turned as best as he could away from Shadow.  
  
"Fine...but if you don't..."He hit the button that his finger was around, cutting the air off to Tails' tank, making him gasp in deeply, but he quickly turned in back on."You catch my drift?"Tails nodded weakly."You have more power than you let on, your just holding back, but with my help, I can unlock your hidden power, and prove that you are the once Chosen to decide the Ultimate fate of this planet!Youy have to listen to me, because destiny is knocking at the door."  
  
"Tell destiny to come back when I feel better."Tails whined weakly.  
  
"You will rest now, but soon the time of action will come..."And Shadow slowly left the room, turning off the lights so the blue liquid filled tank glowed.  
  
--------------[  
  
Knuckles was polishing his emerald, the treasure hunter took much pride in his most valuable possession and he wiped it until he could clearly see his face in it, but he heard someone giggling as he seen another person in his emerald's reflection and grinned."Looks like I got bats in my shrine again."He was talking about the female bat dressed in a white,black,and pink bodysuit hanging from his ceiling.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me, I'll just be taking your emerald when your not looking and I'll be on my merry way!"The bat said with a grin of her own.  
  
Knuckles looked up."The Master Emerald has powers you won't understand, its far beyond a puny creature like yours comprehension. The only ones who can use it properly are me and my friends, so its pretty useless to try and use it too."  
  
"Use it?I wanted to keep it for myself!"The bat fell down and landed on her feet on top of the emrald.  
  
Knuckles raised his fist and looked at her."For yourself?Not if I can help it!" 


	2. Fox on a mission

Fox's Last Wish  
I finally got back to writting fanfiction after working all nighters on getting my website back on (Its now at http://www.angelfire.com/dc/silverprowler0). Thanks for all who reveiwed my fic before. But the point is that Sonic goes off on Tails for a reason, that's almost the whole plot right there...x.x;;  
Disclaimer-I don't own Sonic,and probally never...evvvver will!They're owned by Sega btw except Sally and Bunnie who's owned by Archie and DIC  
  
-=Space Colony ARK=-  
  
"Time to wake up..."Shadow looked up at the tank Tails was recovering in. All was going according to plan, at least in his book. Tails looked fully healed, but seemed...changed by the conversations that Shadow had with him over the past few days.  
  
They only talked about why he thought Sonic would ever attack him, Tails insisted that he was only mad at Sally and her family, so took the anger out on him.   
  
"If he was so pissed at that girl, why didn't he go off in Knothole...Face it."Tails' world was rocked by the end of the black hedgehog's sentance."You were set up."  
  
"N-no...he would never do something like that."The fox crackled.  
  
Shadow smirked, he was winning Tails over like a scared puppy. He looked down at the floor breifly."So he lead you out...into the grass feild, then attacked you at full force and left you for dead without second thought?"  
  
Tails was contemplating those words in his mind, would Sonic actually do that to him. All at once the luquid that has been keeping his body suspended started to drain out the bottom of the tank. He stood on his thinned legs wobbly for the first time in 3 days, he used the side of the glass tube for support. Slowly, he removed the air mask that he used to breath and took in a breath of fresh air. He looked up panting at the black and red hedgehog.  
  
Shadow returned the glance, his eyes glowed a darkened tone of red."Are you ready to get to work?"He seen a slight nod come from the kitsune's lowered head."Ok, I wan't you to come to Angel Island with me, we need one of those emeralds, just one to put our plan into action."He almost said his plan, which is what it was, but he caught himself before Tails noticed.  
  
"How would a emerald help me get revenge of Sonic hurting me?"Tails asked softly.  
  
"The emeralds have unlimited power, and when someone uses the emeralds to 'mutate' into thier super forms, they need 7 emeralds to get the direct effect. But if you absorb the power of the one emerald long enough, you should get the same effect. Now if one were to have the emerald they mutated with on them after they transformed, they would be able to maintain that form longer then someone who just brefily is exposed to the emerald's power."Shadow explained, he learned this though his creator's research. For years that old coock was up here researching about the powers of desrtuction, now he could put that knowlege to use.  
  
"I can beat him up in the form I get with the Chaos emeralds, he wouldn't stand a chance!"Tails exclaimed with a slight smirk.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
-=Great Forest Area=-  
  
Sonic had to find Tails to appoligize to him, he could only pray that Tails wasn't killed by his onslaught.   
  
"How could I be so wreakless around him? It wasn't his fault."He muttered as he raced along the outline of the forest, still he seen nothing and he was searching for days now. Not even the body could be found, this struct a low tone in the blue hedgehog's heart.  
  
"Sooooonic!"  
  
That high pitched voice struct a even lower tone in his heart as the yellow mongoose Mina raced up beside him."What are you doing Sonic?"  
  
"Nothing but running!"He spat out nerviously.  
  
"Are you lieing to me?"She said with a slight taunt in her voice.  
  
"O-of course not!"  
  
"Awwwww Sonic...down't you..."  
  
Sonic would've told her if she didn't slam into a oncomming tree, all that Sonic could hear was her high pitched screech followed by the snapping of bark and branches at the impact. The sound echoed though the forest and got the attention of everyone within a 10 mile radious. Sonic couldn't go back to help her now."I'll just add her to the list of people I hurt this week..."  
  
-=Floating Island=-  
  
Knuckles was sitting on the shrine of the Master Emerald, Rouge was still waiting for Knuckles to leave his post so she could make her move, but he hadn't moved since she got here. She sighed softly from her spot hanging upside down on the ceiling, she took out a makeup case conceled in her cleavage to reapply her lipstick again. "Come on Echinda..."She looked at him though the reflection on her mirror.   
  
She felt her cheeks getting red with a sudden blood rush, she could only look at him so long without flushing. She snapped her makeup shut, the light noise was enough to warn the Echinda of her presence. She silently cursed herself when she seen him stand up and look around. But then he left the shrine, her prayers were ansewed all at once untill she heard Knuckles yelling at someone outside...  
  
"What do you want?....Get off my island now..."  
  
Rouge slowly decended from the ceiling and landed behind the Master Emerald, she could clearly see what was happening. Knuckles was yelling at a black hedgehog and a two tailed fox to leave. Nothing was happening untill Knuckles charged at the black hedgehog. The hedgehog yelled something at the top of his lungs while putting his hand out in front of him. Knuckles was stopped in mid air, a yellow arura surrounded his body, it was like he was a statue.  
  
A pulse of dark energy swept though the island, everything, everyone seemed to have slowed down because of whatever the black hedgehog did. Only he moved at regular speed, he walked past the frozen Knuckles and into the shrine where he picked up the only Chaos emerald that was there at the tine, white. Rouge would've stopped him if she could move her body, but she could only move her eyes. The hedgehog walked back up to the fox and both of them dissapeared in a flash of blue and white light. As soon as they were gone everything returned to normal, Knuckles fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"Oh mygod!"She rushed over to his side and shook him."Are you ok?"  
  
Knuckles opened his purple tinted eyes to look up at her."He used...some kind of dark energy to stop time for everything but himself...I couldn't stop him.."He said weakly, it appeared the attack also drained most of his postive energy*.  
  
Rouge wanted the emerald more then anyone could image, but seeing the wounded Gaurdian's face warmed her cold heart."I'll look for your emerald."She said with a warm smile.  
  
"W-why?"  
  
She put up two fingers in a 'V' sign."Hey, what are friends for?"  
  
-=Great Plains Northeast of the Great Forest=-  
  
Shadow and Tails looked at the Great Forest in the distance, in Shadow's paws was the emerald glowing with a faint holy light. How he hated that glow, but the sense of power he got from only holding it was enough to keep him hooked on thier power, ever since he first touched one and used thier power in his Chaos Control abilty he was addicted to Chaos Energy**. Now it was time to put his threoy to the test."You know what to do, right?"  
  
Tails looked at the older mobian out the corner of his eye."Find Sonic and make sure he pays..."He voice has a sterness that would be unheard of if any of Tails' friends heard him say that. A voice that Robotnick himself would fear.  
  
"And what else?"He folded his arms across the white proff of his chest.  
  
Tails felt uneasy about the second part of the mission, but Shadow assured him that it would be part of his revenge."Expose Knothole in the Great Forest."  
  
"That's it, now go..."He held the emerald out to Tails.  
  
The kistune could see he reflection in the emerald's glossy coat, his body was covered in scratches and band-aids, his truf of hair was longer, it fell lazily over his left eye, his blue eyes seemed to have a darker tone, he didn't look like the same Tails from a few days ago. Slowly, he took the emerald into his hands.  
  
A white light exploded around the two as he touched it, he already started to drain the emerald of its powers on contact. Tails' changed to a darkened tone of red, a long blue cape formed behind him, he transformed into Turbo Tails***. He dashed off into the forest on foot, leaving a red streak as a memory.  
  
Shadow looked down at his flame ring, the comunicator on it was beeping again. He tapped the red button and talked into it."Yes doctor?"  
  
On the other end was the voice of the mad doctor."I trust that everything is going according to plan?"  
  
"Yes, Tails is going to expose Knothole for you. From there he will take out that Blue Hedgehog, Sonic was his name right?"  
  
The obese doctor chuckled on the other end."His name won't be inportaint in a few minutes, all that will be left of that hedgehog is a memory."Robotnick started to laugh evilly.  
  
Shadow got annoyed with this."There is always a chance for failure, you seem to overlook that."He ended the connection and turned his gaze to the forest, where a battle of life of death was about to begin.  
  
--To be continued  
  
*In Sonic Adventure, the Chaos Emeralds and every living thing had either Postive of Negative energy, this was used to identify the Charaters in Sonic Adventure 2 by energy types Hero and Dark. For exsample, Sonic is Postive energy and Shadow is Negative energy.  
  
**Chaos Energy is the power given off by Chaos emeralds or anything effected by Chaos Emeralds. Its possible for someone to be addicted to that energy if they're exposed to it too much.  
  
***It is possible for Turbo Tails and Super Tails to both be Tails' mutation by the Chaos Emeralds. Super Tails is the healthy transformation of Tails with the 7 Chaos emeralds and Turbo Tails is the transformation under conditions that would've killed anything else. In Sonic 56 Tails transformed from being shot in the chest with pure Chaos Energy, in Sonic 95 he transformed though a chant his Uncle did  
  
  
Thanks for read, please R and R, and no one apreciates Flames about my stories x.x (I seriously don't carem, I do this for fun) 


End file.
